1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for making nanostructure, particularly, to a method for making a nanostructure via electron beam lithography.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for making nanostructure via electron beam lithography includes following steps. First, a resist layer is applied on a surface of a substrate. Second, a part of the resist layer is exposed by an electron beam etching. Third, the exposed part of the resist layer is removed by a developing agent, and a patterned resist layer on the substrate is obtained. Fourth, the substrate can be further patterned through the patterned resist layer.
When the substrate is an insulated substrate, electric conductivity of the substrate is low, and a number of electrons would be accumulated on the surface of the substrate. In order to improve the electric conductivity of the substrate, an additive metal layer, such as Cr, is located on the surface of the substrate. However, atom weight of metal is relatively big, electrons would be scattered when meeting with the metal atom, that causing a boundary effect. Therefore, it is hard to form a nanostructure on the substrate with a high resolution.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making nanostructure that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.